Big D Roofraiser
Big D Roofraiser, most commonly known as simply Big D, is the founder and current leader of the gang Filhos do Gym. Like most members of the gang, Big D was previously a peaceful political activist that fought against the LELUM dictatorship. He is also known as a musician, featuring as himself as a solo rapper and in Filhos do Gym's official band and under the alias of Diego in the latin music duet Diego y Piedro. After initially clashing with news station ECSNews, Big D came to good terms with them and rose to the position of news director. He lives in Big D Manor, Big D Estate. Background Big D initially started his political campaign with an unnamed and secretive rebellion that plotted against the LELUM system before launching more direct and open attacks. He was the rebel that contacted the most with the press, albeit always at a safe distance. After a series of escalating conflicts, the rebels felt that peace was no longer an option when it came to dealing with the dictatorship, which prompted Big D to officially reform the rebel group into the street gang Filhos do Gym. Personality Once markedly joyful, Big D became rather cold and distant after Myrtle's death. He has shown to be completely ruthless regarding his enemies, killing them without a second thought. Despite this, D is ferociously protective of people he cares about, and whenever possible spares neutrals from his own conflicts. Among FdG members, opinions on Big D's mental health vary from slight eccentricities to downright insanity. Appearance Abilities Combat Due to growing up in a rough neighborhood, D learned how to fight out of pure sense of survival. In comparison to Mike, who prefers to use brute force, D's fighting style emphasizes finesse and speed. Big D is the only person who can keep up with Mike in a fight, but it requires all his effort and, as he said, "every second of it is a risk of death". When he had to contain Mike in Furious Mode, D quickly realized that a head-on clash was suicidal, instead Trivia Quotes Controversy Due to his naturally exposed position as an outspoken criminal, Big D has been involved in several controversies, most often intevening through interviews. He came to Johnny Tightpecs's aid in the Cousin Abortion Scandal, in a move that many critics believe saved the rebel movement from total collapse. Big D was also the target of a personal attack by a knife - when he was cutting potatoes for a gathering of the rebel group, the knife caused a 0,4 mm cut in his finger. Big D was unfazed by this, and went so far as to use it as leverage against the LELUM authorities, claiming they subdued protesters through bloody violence. He, along with the rest of the rebellious group, was also responsible for a hacking attack against the news station ECS News, in a form of protest against corporal tyranny. When the group later formed an alliance with ECS News, Big D had to ironically defend the station from a new cyber attack. He was put in the line of fire of the media again when he defended Mike Lighthead from accusations of stealing vaginal examination simulation devices from LELUM's university lab. Musical career Big D has had a fairly successful rapping career, however this was allegedly due to threatening people into buying his mixtape. He's part of the duet Diego y Piedro along with Mike Lighthead, and they recently released their first studio album "Canciónes acerca de coxos" which featured the hit single "Coxeando". Big D also plays the vocals and the guitar for Filhos do Gym's official band. His most notable performance was singing the band's cover of Unforgiven before an audience of millions of people.